inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive1
Categories I seen that you have put a message in Adventurewriter28 talk page and since I see I am online to help you just click EDIT and in the right side you will see the categories and just click on the X to remove them. Hope this helps Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 16:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) It seems that Narutosager has answered your question. Though, remember to remove categories when it's in a wrong category or when it's doubled. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Recruitment Yes you can, it would be nice if most pages had the reason how to recruit characters in the game. --(AdventureWriter28→ White Blade 07:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ~ Sorry, I don't know right now either. I don't have my DS or 3DS with me right now so I can't check for you... ClopssNoChikaraa 20:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) The summary lol Hey there.... I see you removed some pictures in articles... right? You wrote every page summary as: "Remove necessary photo"/// I think you meant "Remove UNnecessary photo"... XD... That would be in the right way... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) That's OK... The summary isn't neccessary... I even sometimes TROLL in the summary... like this one... You'll see in the Wiki Activity..! :D Happy Editing!... I still need more edits to go... Dang I'm so slow [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) And... You don't have to correct your grammars and spellings in talk page... It's not really necessary..but... As you wish! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Exclusive I don't that's needed, and sometimes game exclusive moves MAY be used in the anime, and we don't know which moves are really just game exclusive. --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 06:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Link~ http://www.keyholetv.jp/Viewer/IPhone_NeedJB/iKeyHoleTV.zip Cheers! ♫Diamond Blizzard-kun♫ 10:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question I search around the internet for all of the info. As for how I know what they are called, I speak fluent Japanese, and either read the hiragana/katakana, or put the best fitting meaning for the kanji Angelo Cabrini 08:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Oume Hey i realised that i shouldnt have done the candidate for deletion thing , but the page isnt very useful its just one template with one sentence. somebody should fix that page. 20:56, February 27, 2012 (UTC) adding a picture would improve it alot already, does somebody on the site make pictures for the game? 21:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) kom eens in de chat? 17:08, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Saikyousan Shokan They are both correct, and I apologize for making that second page (I didn't realize there was already one). But the one I put is more grmatically correct, and the correct name is Saikyousan Shoukan, except now i can't move that page to that Angelo Cabrini 08:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Icons You're putting old icons on your pages. Samemaru 14:37, March 4, 2012 (UTC) E-EH? S-Seriously!? O_O Aiyah... but I don't... well, yeah, I don't remember the IP address, or the page for that matter. Maybe if you could link me to it...? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah... Well, I think it's unblocked now. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 10:39, March 11, 2012 (UTC) TCG cards Hey, I was wondering, where do you find the Inazuma Eleven GO tcg cards ? Torch92 14:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Problems with a Wikipedia Contributor Do you think that you could help me resolve this issue with a Wiki Contributor over the page Inazuma Eleven (game)? This contributor is messing up the page by removing info and unbalancing the page (As in spacing) and everytime I undo it he keeps on undoing my undo claiming that he wasn't doing anything wrong Please help, Angelo Cabrini 05:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Rank Was just looking at the leaderboard and noticed you passed Torch92 and took 1st place, congratulations :D Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 02:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Help with name change So I found a list of Dragonlink's player names, so I'll be renaming most of their pages, and so I need some help changing their names on the hissatsu pages and stuff. Could you help? Please, Angelo Cabrini 05:11, March 26, 2012 (UTC) NL Wikia Hey, zou je miss kun helpen op de Nederlandse Wikia? Hij is nog een beetje klein, maar hopelijk kunnen we hem een beetje uitgebreid krijgen?.. TheFall5 talk 19:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Help with name change Sure, I'm 16 Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini 20:00, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Your opinion I found another team like Ball Savers where everyone plays the same position, except that this time I don't have the whole formation, so I can't tell who plays Defense and who plays Goalkeeper. What should I put for them? Thanks, Angelo Cabrini 20:26, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:NL Wikia Oke! Voor als je het toch wilt doen, hier is de link: nl.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com TheFall5 talk 05:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) Thank you for help us keep this Wiki better!!! I saw you helped us rollback the Fubuki Shirou page! Pretty much thank you! :) Potassium19 12:36, April 1, 2012 (UTC) It's. Great! Ill hope Genda Koujirou will male you as an admin someday! :) POotassium19 12:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) About GK of Desert Lion I remember you asking me where to scout him...I've got my DS and such back now so I know where he is, do you still need the info? Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 20:57, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question The team is called Heaven of Eden, and I was planning on adding it, but you can if you want SIncerely, Angelo Cabrini 19:35, April 3, 2012 (UTC) HEY!!! What happened? Hey!!! I wasn't on PC the last 1 hour and I see bunch of edits on Main Page sent to my phone..!!! What just happned there? [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!]] 07:35, April 8, 2012 (UTC) And I was like... WOW... How did Mizuki block him on time....??? Did you tell her? The page is back to the original state now... Cause you guys rollbacks has some bugs... [[User:Potassium19|'''Potassium19]][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 07:52, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Aah... It's ok..!! And I got some time to edit some major stuffs in the wiki too!! Did you see the page name changed in EVERY PAGE??? I changed the font into Comic Sans MS... If you didn't see it, press CTRL + F5 in any page. [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 08:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question 2 1 - Yes, I suppose that it can be translated as Jade Rains 2 - Holy Road Qualifier All Star Team (Basically just a regional HR all stars team. I think it should be all right with what I put) Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini 23:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Emulator Thanks for giving me links! Well.... I play it in DesMume.. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 06:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Page Deletion Done, and done~ The redirect page has been deleted. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 05:20, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, oh, it's been good! School holidays just ended for me (So it's back to school for me, ahaha). How about you? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 07:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Emulator 2 Ah.... sorry, I don't know how to do that because I haven't played that yet. Though it seems you made a blog and someone already answered your question XD I'm late ain't I? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 03:07, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Ah..... that one? I was actually hoping if you could upload a higher quality of it (I wasn't good with high quality photos from the start XD) So here it is! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uyPxN5-YC8 Actually I'm on vacation till the end of May XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 06:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Very simple question. Hi! my first time on your talk page. So I know you contribute to this wiki very well and most likely you also know this wiki well. question: In the DS games, do they separate them by season? Im asking this question is because im thinking which game to buy so yea. Fubumaru Shirouta 20:13, April 21, 2012 (UTC) wow, as always you give good answers and it is what im looking for. and what game do you suggest if you have them. Fubumaru Shirouta 20:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I prefer the Japanese because I always like the originals =). Fubumaru Shirouta 20:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay, then if you have the games, what games do you have? Fubumaru Shirouta 23:42, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Wow, nice. are they like....SUPER fun? I saw some people play the games on youtube and it seems like the people are very small in the DS games. But still, I bet its pretty fun. Is it the anime that came out first or the games. I've been wondering for a long time. Fubumaru Shirouta 01:13, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks Fubumaru Shirouta 22:05, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Some Talk Yeah... It's Okay as always, add some JP/Dub names, Fixing some Mistake, Enjoyed by adding/reading a Trivia. Etc.. How about you? [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'''''Prime]] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|''Legend]] 07:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh! sure i learn Japanese. But, with Autodidact, I'm not joining any Japanese Course or something like that. So, i can't be better as Angelo Cabrini or Azure Blaze. They're more appropriate for it. [[User:Aidan Hikaru|Prime]] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|Legend]] 07:11, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! But, if you really want, you can better than me.. [[User:Aidan Hikaru|Prime]] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|Legend]] 07:21, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Some talk Ah, I don't usually go anywhere for short one week holidays, so no xD but I just came back from Penang which is a small island just off the coast of Malaysia. And you? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 11:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hihi, Gaaf om te zien dat een Nederlander op #1 staat bij de internationale Inazuma Eleven Wiki. Makes me proud! Hoi, Ik ben Mamera! Ik ben erg fan van je YouTube video's en ik heb ook een account op FanFiction. ;) Hoe dan ook, keep up the good work! Sayonara! ~ xoxo AyasumiMamera, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Vacation Technically, I'm in a province right now XD You? When's you're vacation? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Well... I like to see more characters unstubbed I guess.....? Though tactics and hissatsu pages are easier to unstub though... Anyways, what do you think of Chrono Stone? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Chrono Stone is nice, im still waiting for some major plot twist, but I can't be demanding XD Fey is really an interesting character XD Anyways, still waiting for Chrono Stone plot twists XD Matsukaze really has gotten better XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:59, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol, i'll archive it around this May XD hey, i looked around and saw that you had the same idea about Fey :) he's too much like a bunny. Anyways, its my birthday today this april 28 XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 04:58, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Shares a Duty Okay! thanks for help me to fill the blank row!. Okay, and now, how if we shares a job here. You work on Shoot Hissatsu, While i'll Work on Dribble Hissatsu. Okay? [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'Aggressive']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Beat']] 11:58, April 28, 2012 (UTC) A problem Sorry to bother you again but there was this wikia contributor. He/she made this category called se*y and added Sakuma Jirou on it. and i think its wrong to have a category like that on the wiki or its just not allowed. So my question is how to delete the category? Thanks! =) Fubumaru Shirouta 18:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) w8, now Sakuma is not on the category anymore but how do you delete the category? Fubumaru Shirouta 18:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) sorry i might be annoying but I moved my mouse to the categories and i dont see an X. or I comprehended your explanation wrong. you can delete the category if u want to. > http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sexy I just dont want the category in the wikia. Sorry if this is causing you trouble. Fubumaru Shirouta 00:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay then. thanks for your help though. Fubumaru Shirouta 19:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Yea thanks it absoulutely helps =) Fubumaru Shirouta 21:28, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Birthday THANKS!!!! :) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 05:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Heyyyy Yooooooo~!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 06:09, April 29, 2012 (UTC) James Notnel Does James Notnel exist? SnowyBoy₰ 20:02, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Thankies! hehe!! No problem! It was just me working on the Keshin template... and then the other templates are just copy and paste and a little fix on it! :)... And some work at the Wiki Activity too! Go to and press Ctrl + F5 or refresh withuot cache... [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!]] 08:28, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Reserves Lordranged7, I'm just posting only the ones who never appear in the animeor in the game as players in a match. It would make it easier for people who add info to such pages to find those pages. By the way,do you really think we need a category called characters? 'cause every player and person who appears in the anime and game is a character; thus making the character category unnecessary. So I feel that the category Reserves is justified. Psreemanth123 07:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC)Sreemanth Let's talk XD Finally archived my talk page XD Finally it's a bit wider! XD So.... let's talk? (Give out any random topic about the anime XD) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'''AdventureWriter28 ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chrono Stone Ep 3 Sorry for the one day late reply! I had to use my cellphone to reply XD getting back to bussiness... Seeing God Hand and Tsurugi Yuuichi play was EPIC!!! Also, his keshin was epic!!! Though i think they overdid powering up Endou o-o still... It was Epic!!!! Also, it's funny seeing Raimon's reactio seeing the teddy bear and the caravan XD though.... Why is Ichino and Aoyama always having little screen time?!! :( well... I hope they give them more screen time next time, how about you? What do you think of episode 3? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 23:28, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chrono Stone Ep 3 Sorry for the one day late reply! I had to use my cellphone to reply XD getting back to bussiness... Seeing God Hand and Tsurugi Yuuichi play was EPIC!!! Also, his keshin was epic!!! Though i think they overdid powering up Endou o-o still... It was Epic!!!! Also, it's funny seeing Raimon's reactio seeing the teddy bear and the caravan XD though.... Why is Ichino and Aoyama always having little screen time?!! :( well... I hope they give them more screen time next time, how about you? What do you think of episode 3? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 23:29, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wants to help? Okay', I help you to do this ;) Torch92 11:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Delayed Reply/Long Reply Sorry about the message that's been repeated XD My cellphone caused it XD Anyways.... Finally, one of my wishes came true XD And that happens to be seeing Yuuichi able to play!!! XD YES!!!!! HE'S THE ACE STRIKER!!!! WAAAAA!!!! XD Though I can't understand why Alpha would give Yuuichi a time bracelet O_O Something is fishy.... XD AND ENDOU IS AN EPIC GK!!! I LOVED THE PART HE STOPPED ALPHA'S SHOOT WITH GOD HAND!!! XD But I was really disappointed with the creators when they unleashed Great The Hand O_O IT IS WAY TOO EARLY!!!!! One of my other wishes was actually to see Ichino and Aoyama have more screentime, but I guess, it wouldn't be granted that easily :( BUT ICHINO HAS ONE OF THE BEST HAIRSTYLES!!!! AND AOYAMA IS SO CUTE!!!!!! ^_^ ARRGHH!!!! I HOPE THEY GIVE THEM KESHINS!!!! (Wait..... I think I overdid my request XD) Ichino and Aoyama are my minor character favorites XD And even if it's impossible, I hope that they have more screentime and participate in matches XD Actually, lot's of fans were glad to see Aoyama play during the match against Genei Gakuen XD And lot's of fans (including me) were sad that Ichino had only played 1 time :( WAAAAH!!!!! There are a lot more Ichino fans than Aoyama, but I both like them on the same level XD Okay, I gotta stop my fangirl mode XD Getting back..... Chrono Stone has WAAAAAAY too many possibilities, and since they are time traveling.... I WANNA SEE ENDOU PROPOSE TO NATSUMI!!! XD Who knows? Maybe El Dorado plans to ruin Endou and Natsumi's wedding? xD It's very possible... (Okay, maybe not that possible) But EVEN SO!!! I WANNA SEE!!!! XD Then, maybe we can also see Shindou use Olympus Harmony and Sangoku use Burai Hand and have Ryuujin Coragoan as his keshin (Seriously, Sangoku deserves a keshin XD) I know this is crazy but ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN DURING THE 10 YEAR TIMESKIP.... right? XD Then.... well, let's say I imagine that during the 10 year timeskip, some unknown organization ended up killing Daisuke and Endou's parents XD And now I imagine Endou being a revengeful person XD (I told you my idea was crazy XD) BUT HEY!!!! XD Anything can happen... AFTER CHRONO STONE XD Crazy as it sounds, I hope that after Chrono Stone, that happens XD And then apparently, every captain in the FFI created an organization and Nakata is the leader XD And they all are planning revenge..... BY assasinating some ummm... important people in the current timeline and Endou's in this group XD WHAT?! I WANNA SEE EVERY CAPTAIN AGAIN XD And besides, Gouenji was really hot in his Ishido look XD And what if the other captains had a major makeover? XD (LOL CRAZY NEW SERIES IDEA XD Feel free to reply back about my crazy idea XD) Ahem..... getting back to our bussiness XD One more thing, believe it or not, I support the Rushe X Matsukaze Tenma pairing XD (I know it's crazy, and I'm probably the only one who supports it! XD) Hey, in you're opinion, who deserves to have a keshin? XD (If only Ichino and Aoyama could have a keshin :) IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!!! XD Or at least they give them some EPIC hissatsu XD Not some repeated hissatsu like Presto Turn and Brittania Cross >_> WAAAAH!!! ICHINO AND AOYAMA!!! THE CUTEST DUO!!!!! XD) P.S. Can I ask a favor? Can you get a high quality screenshot of the IE GO Chrono Stone logo of the opening songs? Because the one in the official site has a number "2" in it, and that's for the game. I'm planning to create a page for the anime version of IE GO Chrono Stone. P.P.S. REMEMBER THAT GIRL/BOY WHO HAS THE "SAME EYES" AS ICHINO?!!!!! O_O What if, he/she's actually a descendant of Ichino and he/she wants to rid of soccer because Ichino wasn't that known much and didn't succeed that much in soccer? (I'm just saying, the authors are not giving Ichino enough screentime) BUT! MAYBE! They didn't give Ichino that much screen time on PURPOSE! So that his descendant might have a reason to hate soccer! O_O --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Seems the right one is better XD I'll try making a page :) For now, wait for my long reply about Episode 4 when I get the chance to watch it XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 09:46, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Beta I found the information in Tumbrl. Here the link for the info about Beta: http://sunshine-force.tumblr.com/post/22774401355/beta Garchopex 19:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) LONG REPLY XD 2 O_O My reaction ----> (//chokes) (>_<) (P_P) (O_O) *(//chokes) THEY FUSED YUUICHI AND KYOUSUKE?! Eww..... .... ... ughh... ... .... they're fusing humans ... ... ... good thing it's not a real kyousuke... .... *(>_<) YUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(P_P) Protocol Omega is really weak now... *(O_O) SOCCER IS BANNED?! (I think I was in the chat when you saw me ranting about how I shouldn't have read spoilers XD) *We are here today to commemorate the death of the false Yuuichi that comes from an alternate world >_< **Yuuichi... you were a great person, even in an alternate world >_< You will not be forgotten... **(CRIES) NOOO!!!! YUUICHI....!!!!!! GAAH!!!!! LOL XD (Start's wiping out tears) *I was listening a very sad song while watching Yuuichi faded away and I cried >_< YUUIICHI!!!!!! Well.... Episode 4 was.... really emotional... XD At the same time weird..... O_O *I know imagine some terrible things O_O Tenma fused with Endou.... O_O Well... I'm sure we're gonna hear a lot of "LET'S PLAY SOCCER" by that point O_O GETTING BACK.... *WHAT IS ZAIZEN THINKING?!!!!!!!!!!!! BANNING SOCCER?!!! CAN I SLAP HIM OR USE AN ELETRIC TAZER ON HIM?! *>_> If Touko was there, she might slap his dad XD Well... Kyousuke is back.... but i think more people liked Yuuichi than Kyousuke XD I don't know if this is long or not XD Anyways, what do you think of Episode 4? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment XD sometimes i don't have anything to do at home so i just make collages XD yeah, i can't wait! I wanna see ep 5! Hey, i was wondering, should we create match pages? Other wiki's have it. Anyways, i wanna see ichinose and mark and dylan! XD who do you think will appear? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 23:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Well... Im not in any exam o-o im still on summer vacation o-o if you're talking about college exams, it's for next year XD though the idea of college scares me... And its my last year on high school right now... They say when you reach college, its a matter of life and death o-o Oh yeah, you said if i can ask a favor... Actually, i do want to ask a favor, though before that, i want to ask, have you finished the wii games? And do you have a program that can erase colors transparently like photoshop? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 01:24, May 19, 2012 (UTC) It's okay.... I guess... hmm..... have you finished the IE DS games? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:02, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sprites I use the DeSmuMe to get the sprites. I save the screenshots and edit them to remove the background. Anderson Firestorm 19:36, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Let's talk Well... I do have a favor... I guess... Can you work on unstubbing articles? At least unstub 250 articles. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 23:37, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I has the same case too back then :( i finished the game on my ds and i was really far there and i defeated lots of routes. And then i thought i should try downloading an emulator so that i can get sprites. But... The save file didn't work, so i had no choice but to play it from the start :( so sad to say this but... The save file won't work... As for the unstubbing of 250 articles, i hope im not being demanding O-O it's just that one of the requirements to spotlight a wikis is having 1/5 stubs only, in other words, only a few stubs... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Maximum Fire!!!']] 23:15, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Yep, im excited XD can't wait to see it XD too bad i won't get to watch it in time :( tell me what happens XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Maximum Fire!!!']] 23:20, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Gaah! I did it again o-o i read the spoilers again!!!! =-= but.... Kyaaa!!! I wanna see endou badly now XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Maximum Fire!!!']] 23:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) So wait a minute.... You mean that... Endou is a member of the team, he can PLAY!? SO THAT EXPLAINS EPISODE 6 xd can't wait XD too bad sangoku got beaten with his burai hand :( So epic!!! What do you think will Endou use? What hissatsu? XD also, i find endou better as a detective for some reason XD i wonder why Daigo wasn't arrested o-o isn't fifth sector doing some illegal stuff? XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Maximum Fire!!!']] 23:15, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine so far. My family has a lot of problems that includes diseases that are life threatening, but we manage to conquer problems XD still.... Didn't kageyama learn to love soccer, why did he get arrested? Also.... I saw a blog about dub names.... Imagine! What would Ishido's dub name would be? O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Maximum Fire!!!']] 23:23, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine so far. My family has a lot of problems that includes diseases that are life threatening, but we manage to conquer problems XD still.... Didn't kageyama learn to love soccer, why did he get arrested? Also.... I saw a blog about dub names.... Imagine! What would Ishido's dub name would be? O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Maximum Fire!!!']] 23:23, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I'm gonna be around the wiki for 3 or 4 days actively XD So I might be around the chat :) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Hunter's Net']] 13:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't have MSN :( --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Hunter's Net']] 15:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Yep, though it's tiring >_> I think you can find desmume just by searching around google XD I don't really have IE2 and IE1 on DEsmume so you could upload the views from IE2 and IE1 :) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Hunter's Net']] 09:21, May 27, 2012 (UTC) HEY!!!!!!! XD Just wondering, how ahead is you're countries time to mine? -- Yep, it has a 12 in it. Tell me what happens on Episode 006 okay? XD Take care of that family stuff too :) -- Help!! Can you give me the link of Episode 6 of Chrono Stone in HD? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:ZELL Zell Thanks! Thanks! i'm waitnig for you write me if you have the link. http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:ZELL ZELL Thank you for the help Hi there. I just wanted to say thank you for helping to fill the boys category. I really appreciate it. I'm a big fan of your youtube page as well. So keep up the good work. Electrophoenix 18:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Electrophoenix Icons Yes sure I can help you =D Let's do it! SnowyBoy₰ 19:32, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I can't go on with all this work because I have to go sleping (tomorrow I have school...). See you ! =D SnowyBoy₰ 20:31, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ja zeker! Okay! Daar gaan we =D (I learn Dutch at school ^^) SnowyBoy₰ 14:47, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Mijn moeder roept me omdat het eten klaar is... Ik kom na 30 minutjes... =) SnowyBoy₰ 14:53, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Dankje, Ik ben terug =D SnowyBoy₰ '15:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Ik heb geëindigd met "GO characters". Moet ik "Chrono Stone characters" maken? 'SnowyBoy₰ 17:12, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Dankje (het is een beetje moeilijk...). Nu, ga ik wat slapen (ik ben moe) . Nee, nee ^^ Ik woont in België en daar, Nederland is een nationale taal (maar je moet al weet, omdat je woont naast mijn land =D). Als ik kan helpen, roept mij. (Ohh sorry voor mijn nederland ^^) SnowyBoy₰ 17:46, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Episode Waow je bent een administrator nu ! Geweldig =D Ik heb een vrag: Heb je de episode 6 (Chrono Stone) in Nederland gezien? Dan, waarom heeft Beta Endouin de ball gesloten? --'SnowyBoy₰ '''12:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah oké. Ik wacht ook de episode met Frans undertiteling... 'SnowyBoy₰' 12:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Ep 6 THAT WASN'T A PLOT TWIST!! THAT WAS TROLLING '''EVERYONE'ESPECIALLY ENDOU!!! OH GOD O_O I JUST WATCHED IT O_O THEY TOOK ENDOU!!! AND WHO IS FEY REALLY?! O-O AND RAIMON QUITS!!! NO!!!! (I AM TOTALLY SPEECHLESS) -- Aarggh.... The latest episode really just shocked me too much.... Why does Endou need to disappear? After that, i had a crazy idea... Maybe they'll do something to Endou... That has something to do with the last captain that's a goalkeeper XD gouenji! Use maximum fire to bring half of the members back! XD if they fix the timeline, would that make raimon return back to normal and bring Endou back? Or do they have to destroy the sphere device? (im still angry/sad that Endou is gone...) what was you're reaction when Endou disappeared? Yeah, i wonder how they'll bring back Endou and the others.......... Arghhh!!!!!!!! I want to KNOW!!!!! I CANT WAIT O_o hey..... What if... The last goalkeeper is Kanon? Or??? They hypnotized Endou and he's actually the goalkeeper? O_o the story is more than just timetravel now, they have mind control/brainwashing devices and some other high tech stuff too!!! Who knows what can happen?! O_o who do you think the last goalkeeper is? I forgot to add this in my first message. Can i ask a favor? Could you create a Raimon Chrono Stone page? And the photo will be the photo of the raimon team during near the end of ep 6 where the photo shows only the keshin users. Also, what if they hypnotized Endou instead to make him their coach? O_o Yes, instead of GO it should be Chrono Stone. Hey, what do you think El Dorado will do to endou? XD 23:30, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, instead of GO it should be Chrono Stone. Hey, what do you think El Dorado will do to endou? XD 23:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin Congratulations on becoming an admin, Lordranged7! ^^ '- Finn→ The Human' No problem! ^^ '- Finn→ The Human' About the random question Hum, my favourite serie... Inazuma Eleven. The second season is the best for me. Though, I like too GO and Chrono Stone (especially Chrono Stone xD). And you ? PS : Oh, congratulations on becoming an admin ! 8D Torch92 19:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it would be cool, but I don't think Tsurugi will succeed to use it, as Tenma (who is stronger than Tsurugi, for me) can't use it xD I would like to see Shindou's Keshin Armor x) The episode being aired tomorrow... Do you think Shuu will appear ? One thing is sure, if he doesn't appear in the 7, he will appear in the episode 8 xD Torch92 20:36, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Late reply and congrats Hey lordranged! It's me, Potassium here. Sorry I didn't reply you... Mylaptop broke down so I have to reply by my phon which really slow... Anyways, congratulations on you, torch and ....the other long name person... Hehe... congrats.. 02:57, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on becoming an admin! Sorry if this is a late reply, school started at June 4 therefore I'm busy.... REAL busy >_< How has it been? It seems you're already on the job XD Ahhh.... the old days... I miss it >_< Well then.... Do your best! P.S. WHEN WILL ENDOU APPEAR?!!! >_< CONGRAAAAAAAAATTTSS CONGRATULATIONS ON BECOMING AN ADMIIIIINNNN~! Do a reaaaaall good job, kay? (And do even better than me which you are already doing LOL) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Dots 3 things 1. I didn't know that you previously sent me a messege 2. It doesn't look bad 3. What happens if I don't stop and who are the most people?!! Taha1921 16:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Look i will stop with the full stops if u stop deleating my photos Taha192117:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I put up a Fubuki Shirou photo just now what was wrong with it? you did delete it!!! Taha1921 17:20, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Fine. Taha1921 17:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Help! I cannot remove the category "Content" from the page "User:Zahra.badran". Can you help? '- Fey Rune→ Bouncer Rabbit Thanks! But, one more problem (I'm not disturbing with your editing am I?). Why does it say Antagonist has one subcategory in the Browse page? Can you fix it please? ^^ - Fey Rune→ Bouncer Rabbit Okay! Thanks! ^^ Fey Rune→ Bouncer Rabbit Help I need you to make an edit in the hissatsu category in the I content. It is missing Inazuma No. 1 Otoshi. Taha1921 10:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) A wikia contributer deleated every thing about shoot comand 07 Taha1921 15:32, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Photo THANKS!!! :) Yes you can delete it :)/ Tsurugi Yuuchi 17:03, June 11, 2012 (UTC)shindouswag Blog Ya you can delete them because i felt those 2 blogs were useless so i deleted all content and added delete to it. [[User:Tsurugi shhuya|'Tsurugi']][[User Talk:Tsurugi shhuya|'shuuya ']] OMEGA?! O-o I am still thinking that Omega is Endou XD Gallery and Quotes All Quotes sections should be removed (there was some discussion about this ages ago, I don't know why the heck people started putting them on pages again), but most pages shouldn't need a Gallery (Endou is an exception since he needs a bit more images than most articles). --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) 3DS Game Chrono Stone Lordranged7: ik heb een vraag, weet jij misschien wanneer de 3ds game voor chrono stone komt? Wil je A.U.B antwoorden , unsigned message by Brommo Olympus Harmony fans XD LOL XD Have you seen how many users have the Olympus Harmony photos as their profile? XD TERRIBLE!!! SOMETHING HAPPEND TO Tsurugi Kyousuke. I was editing it when i published it was written some one else has edited it at the same time so i just pressed publish and you should see what happened, can youfix it some how.Taha1921 06:39, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Badges No. I was toying with the idea of having badges for the Game mechanics category since it's an area that needs improvement, but it took mere minutes after I had activated them for some users to make fluff edits just to get the badges, so I deactivated them shortly after. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:34, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Page Deletion I suppose I can ask you about deleting pages now. I think that this page, Interrupt Hosei, should be deleted. 1. It isn't a Keshin shoot, or even a shoot at all. 2. When Alpha mentions it in Episode 1, he says "Intaraputo o hosei shimashita" or "I have fixed the interruption," saying that it isn't a shoot. 3. This shouldn't have its own page. Its information should be included on Alpha's page instead, if needed. Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini 04:44, June 18, 2012 (UTC) My Excuses Sorry for doing that, but is it possible if i change Stub with Character improvent? Or shall i stop editing? SharinganGirl, 18 june 17:02 (UTC) Thank u I understand it now, thank u for explaining! And sorry for the mistakes SharinganGirl, 18 June 17:12PM (UTC) Understand! Yes, i will do my best for the Wikia, it's my favorite anime so i will try to do everything for this Wikia. Thank u! SharinganGirl, 18 June 17:44 PM (UTC)